Naruto's Betrayal
by Fictionsoul
Summary: Naruto runs away from Konoha and after four years, Sasuke recives a disturbing letter from him. What has happened after these four years? RR! NO longer on Hiatus! Rewriting commence!
1. Prologue

Naruto's Betrayal

Prologue

4 years ago, a friend precious to me vanished from the village.

For 4 years, I and my comrades search desperately for him, but to no avail.

We can only hope he will forgive us and come back.

But as we waited, we began to lose hope.

Year after year, searches come empty handed.

Hopes have fallen on ever finding our precious friend.

But now, there has been word from him.

He has come back to us.

And now, all we hope for…

Is Forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N:** If you have already read the whole story, please bear with me if you are impatient to begin reading where you left off. Also, this fanfic is posted with graphics at Epiphany Forums (Click my homepage) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Betrayal**

Author's note: They are about 20 – 21 years old.

**Chapter 1**

_**Sasuke...**_

"Dammit…Naruto…where are you…?" Yelled Sasuke as he frustrated dismissed the search team. Again, they found nothing. Four years and there still not a single trace of Naruto. Sasuke was beginning to think the Akatsuki's had found him after all. Shaking the thought from his mind, Sasuke abruptly stood up from his desk.

He needed to go for a walk.

"Hokage-sama!!" Someone shouted from behind. He stopped walking and turned around just as Shikamaru was running up to catch him. He had only walked about 3 miles from his office.

Shikamaru was always overworking, trying his hardest to find some clue that Naruto was somewhere near by. He could barely remember how Shikamaru was before Naruto disappeared. Since Naruto's dissapearence, he became a completely different person.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked while Shikamaru caught his breath. He held up an envelope, front side up. There was a seal on it, but clearly someone had tried desperately to break that seal.

"You tried to open this?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru, a little annoyed. He hated when his messengers tried to do his job. Taking the envelope, Sasuke examined the seal. It was a tricky seal, only people with advance training in Kinjustu could open this and vice-versa. "Who gave this to you Shikamaru?"

"Look…look…back…" Shikamaru panted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and flipped the paper over. His eyes widen and he stood still as a stone. The word on the letter ran through his head, over and over and over until he thought he could hear birds chirping it to him.

"It can't be…it…it's…" Sasuke dashed away. Running at the fastest speed his legs would carry him, he was back in his office in less than 10 seconds. Within minutes, he was able to break the seal on the letter and opened it without hesitation.

_Dear Hokage,_

_I am sorry for running away from the village. I just wanted to train by myself for a while. I've decided that it is time for my return. Do not have any sort of party or such, I will not be long. Do not wait for my arrival as well. I may take a while to arrange._

_From,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke nearly collapsed in the middle of his office. After four long years, Naruto is finally coming back. He's actually okay, and just training. But although all this was logical, it didn't seem right.

If it was the Naruto that he remembered, then wouldn't he love the idea of a party just for him. And what was the arrangement that was holding him back from visiting? Things didn't seem right…

"Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke, suddenly appearing in the office. Sasuke nodded at Shikamaru, confirming his thoughts. Shikamaru eyes widen, then he grinned.

"So Naruto is really coming back, huh? I'll have to teach him a lesson for leaving everyone…" Shikamaru chuckled, already planning what he would do. "So what now?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly serious.

"We wait…" Sasuke said clearly.

_**Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi...**_

"Kakashi…Sakura….I think you two should read this…" Sasuke pushed the letter into the center of the table. Kakashi and Sakura stared blankly at it. They already knew. Word had been going through the village all day.

Naruto was coming back.

"So…this is really Naruto's letter?" Sakura asked unsteadily. Sasuke nodded and Kakashi picked it up and read it carefully.

"It's Naruto's. His scent is all over this…" Kakashi confirmed, setting it back on the table. Sakura skimmed it and sighed. She could barely believe this. Ever since Naruto left, she hadn't had a single peaceful night of sleep. She knew it was her fault Naruto had left.

_Flashback to 4 years ago…_

"Sakura-chan…do you prefer Sasuke being the Hokage over me?" Naruto asked. Sakura had tried to avoid him, just in case he'd ask something like this, she didn't want to hurt him, but this was best for the village.

"Naruto! Get over yourself! Did you actually ever think you had the slightest chance to become Hokage? You're just a fool!" Sakura said in the cruelest tone she could manage. This was for the village, she continuously thought. "Sasuke will always be perfection and you will never match him! Accept it--!"

"SHUT UP!!" came a sudden outburst from the blond shinobi. Sakura immediately regretted her words. "It's always Sasuke! SASUKE! SASUKE! He took everything away from me! He took you, the Hokage title and all my bonds!"

Sakura stared helplessly as great tears flooded down Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "I don't care…" see him clenching his fist so tightly, that they began to bleed, Sakura stepped forward, almost revealing the horrible truth. But Naruto would not let her near.

"Get away from me! All of you have always been like that! You always looked down on me!" Naruto swung his fist violently in the air. His eyes turned from heartbroken sorrow to a sinister anger. "I don't care…" he growled. "I DON'T CARE AT ALL!!!" In a swift movement, he was gone. Sakura stood dumbfounded. What had she done…?

"Naruto will be back to normal in the morning…" she convinced herself. Far to blind to acknowledge how hurtful her words were to him. She began walking back to the Uchiha estate. She shouldn't keep Sasuke waiting.

_Back to Present…_

The next day, she found out that Naruto had completely vanished from the village. His house was just the way he left it, everything left behind. Sakura always had the sense that it was her final words that provoked his disappearance. She tried many times to bring it up to Sasuke, but her mouth would cease moving and she wouldn't be able to tell him.

But she was sure it was her fault. If she had told him the truth of why he couldn't be hokage, would it have made things better? She wondered still.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke startled her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Sakura gave him a bright smile. Knowing Sasuke cared about her made her forget her worried. Temporarily.

"Yes…I'm alright. I'm going to check on the boys." Sakura stood up quickly and left before Sasuke could say anything. Confused, Sasuke looked to his teacher for guidance.

"No idea…" Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke sighed. He hadn't known what was bothering Sakura. For a long time, she has always been distant. Not like how she was before. It was hard to explain, but none the less, it bothered Sasuke.

**_Sakura..._**

"Mother?" asked a little dark pink haired boy with concerned onyx eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked the older one, with raven black hair and bright green eyes. Sakura reached her arms out and the two boys obediently ran into her arms. Hugging them tightly, Sakura sighed.

"It's nothing. But it's time for you boys to go to sleep," she said, letting go of the boys and standing up.

"What? But we didn't even get to see father yet?!" protested the younger marooned haired boy. Sakura looked sadly at the younger child while the other crossed his arms.

"Tch! Grow up Akira! It's not like we see him anyway," he mumbled angrily.

"Yukito…it's no like. You know your father's busy…" Sakura told him, gently brushing his cheek. Yukito shifted away from his mother's touch.

"Yeah…sure…" Yukito answered and ran towards the bathroom. Sakura shook her head sadly towards Yukito while Akira ran to join his brother.

_**Sasuke...**_

Sasuke looked sadly across the room as he overheard his sons comment. Kakashi gently patted Sasuke's back. Sasuke sighed and looked over at the family photo that was kept on the counter.

"When Sakura and I got married. It didn't seem right without Naruto there. Plus, to me, our wedding wasn't complete without Naruto's blessing," Sasuke sighed as he told Kakashi. Standing up, he went towards the picture and took it into his hands."Not only that, I wanted him to become Yukito's and Akira's godfather," Sasuke brushed his fingers over his sons smiling baby faces. Yukito was barely two when this was taken. They haven't took another one since.

"Sasuke…Why did you ever become Hokage…?" Kakashi asked in a lifeless tone. Sasuke set the picture back in place and turned towards Kakashi without meeting his eyes.

"I wanted forgiveness…I wanted it from the village…from everyone. I wanted it so much…I became so selfish and forgot about Naruto's dream…to become Hokage…" Sasuke said the last part slowly, as if it pained him to finally realize his mistake. Kakashi nodded knowly.

"I see…"

_**Two Months Later...**_

"We'll…we're here…" said the dark cloaked figure. The hood of his dark-green cloak hid his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...well…I haven't been here for so long…" said the other figure beside him, his features hidden aswell. The first figure laughed lightly.

"So…You actually have a bond with this place," he said chuckling. His companion turned to him with what seemed to be giving him a drool look.

"Like you didn't with yours?" he asked. A light breeze blew off the hood of the first figure, revealing young man, with bright mischievous blue eyes and three whisker looking scars on each cheek.

Craning his neck backward and running his hands into his golden blond hair, he smiled up at the moon. "Of course I have bonds…" he said, turning his eyes back to the village. "All that is left is to break them…"

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER:_ Purely fanfiction! I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter 2**

_**Naruto...**_

"This place hasn't changed at all…" said the golden haired man. Sitting on top of a water tank, he looked down at the village he had left so long ago. "Except that detestable mountain…" he growled. The mountain that had been carved with all the Hokages of time now had another face. The face of the most recent Hokage.

"You're just jealous…" said his companion with a sly smile. Naruto glared up at him, mouthing countless insults at the man. Shrugging off his cloak the man revealed his blood red hair, and pale green eyes with black rings around his lids.

"Don't make me kill you. I still need you for the rest of the plan…" Naruto said just as another figure appeared beside the two.

"Naruto-sama…The preparations are almost complete. We just need the rest, and all will be well," said the figure, wearing a red cloud pattern cloak. His dark brown hair tied at the base of his neck, he kneeled on one leg.

"Alright, Itachi." Sighing Naruto stood up gracefully and took one last long look at the whole village. "I guess it's time we announce our arrival."

_**Sasuke and Shikamaru...**_

"Uhg…I can't believe I actually took on this job…" Sasuke mumbled as he signed stack after stack of documents. Warily looking at the stacks that were left to be signed, he shuddered. "136 piled left…" he sighed.

"Not exactly…" said a voice outside the office. Sasuke desperately wanted to ditch out of this hell, but he knew better. If it were any other person outside that door, it wouldn't have been too hard though.

"Come in Shikamaru…" he said. Shikamaru barged in with two stack full of papers, one in each hand. If he didn't have that shadow jutsu, running away would have been easy.

"Man dude…This is probably worse than getting my ass whooped by my mom…" Shikamaru dropped the pile on the floor next to the other unfinished ones. "These you have to write a complete description of all the missions that were assigned to Konoha, then describe the background of the shinobi or shinobis that were assigned the mission, also, if they did or did not complete the mission and why."

"Uhg…kill me…" Sasuke slouched back in his chair. Stress, depressed and anxious was not a happy combination for the Uchiha. Naruto could be arriving any moment, and all he was doing was signing his name on papers.

"I want to see him too, y'know. I can only imagine why he left." Shikamaru said, sitting on a low stack of documents. He took out a lighter and a box of cigarettes. "So don't worry so much."

"Worry? You're the one smoking a cigarette." Sasuke countered. Shikamaru paused as he realized.

"I'm not going to argue with you. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru said lighting his cigarette as if it were normal. Truth was, Shikamaru had quit smoking a long, LONG time ago.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Sasuke whispered to himself, as if saying it could summon his companion.

_**Lee and Neji...**_

"DID YOU HEAR?!" Said the bowl cut, bushy eyebrow man as he ran into the Hyuuga estate. Neji, sensing that his reckless teammate was arriving already dismissed the young Hyuuga children from their training.

"What is it Lee?" Neji said, as he calmly sat down on the porch. Lee ran towards him. Whatever the news was, it was making Lee a lot more energetic than usual. "It better be important enough for you to break down the Hyuuga mansion gates."

"It is! It is! There has been word from NARUTO!!" Lee announced loudly. Neji's eyes widen from surprise, then a smile crept onto his face. "It's wonderful isn't! Gai sensei is still right as always! It you believe in the power of youth, everything will be alright!"

Neji was barely listening to Lee's jabbering. For 4 long years, Neji had trained himself to release the curse on the branch family. After Naruto had not been selected as Hokage, his sudden disappearance made Neji uneasy. Naruto could no longer keep his promise to change the ways of the Hyuuga clan, and Sasuke hadn't made the promise himself. So deciding on his own fate, he studied, trained and a researched the ways to remove the curse other than using death.

"Neji! Are you listening?" Lee shouted, pulling Neji from his thoughts.

"Yes. Yes. I heard. The power of youth." Neji said drolly. Lee's eyes sparkled, dangerously creeping the Hyuuga out. "Will you leave now? I have to train the younger generation."

"Indeed," Lee said, his hands clenched into a tight fist. "We must teach the younger generation about youth! I will help you!"

"NO!" Neji denied him.

_**Kiba...**_

"Akamaru! What has gotten into you?" Kiba shouted as his giant dog companion ran an incredible speed. Sitting on his back, Kiba held on for dear life.

The day had started off as a normal training session with Shino, until Akamaru suddenly caught a scent that sent him crazy. Kiba didn't even have time to catch the sent himself before Akamaru went into a frenzy. He could only hope Shino wouldn't be mad. He had been telling him something about a letter, but Akamaru's abrupt actions had cut Shino short.

Suddenly, Akamaru came to a stop in front of the Konoha gates, almost sending Kiba flying if he hadn't been holding on as tightly as he was. Finally, catching the sent that Akamaru had Kiba eyes shot wide.

"It can't be…" Kiba said, looking up from Akamaru's white fur. Akamaru bark with glee as the figure stepped through the gates.

"It's been a while…" said the figure. He gently scratching behind Akamaru's insanely large ears, Akamaru happily purred. "You've gotten bigger Akamaru."

"Na-Naruto…?" Kiba said hesitantly. Looking up from Akamaru's face, the man smiled widely.

"Hey Kiba! How's it going?" he said. For an instant, Kiba wanted to break down a cry. He would never admit it, but he missed that smile. That face with it large toothy grin and squinty eyes.

"NARUTO!!" Kiba jumped off Akamaru and embrace Naruto like a true long lost friend. "I can't believe it! You're really back!"

"Yeah…I'm back…" Naruto chuckled. Letting Naruto out of the brotherly embrace, Kiba held him by the shoulders.

"Dude, I bet everyone can't wait to see you!" Kiba said smiling. Akamaru barked in agreement. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Everyone missed you alot!"

"I bet." Naruto said with a devilish smile. "I missed everyone a lot too…"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hello! Yay! Thank you to all for reading Naruto's Betrayal. To tell you the truth, I started this story a long, long time ago. But thanks to some encouragement, I've decided to rewrite and edit Naruto's Betrayal. I want to remind everyone that this is FANFICTION!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Naruto and Kiba...**_

"Excuse me…" said a young woman holding a clipboard, approached the two men. "Do you have a registration to enter?" Although she tried to be as serious as possible, even a blind man could see her blushing face and scanning eyes. Kiba looked at the girl and then back at Naruto.

Wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt that intensified his manly figure; his pants were black with the normal right legged bindings for the kunai holders. He wore gloves with metal plates on the back and arm bands. Naruto definitely manlier than he had 4 years ago, but Kiba couldn't see the reason to the girl's troublesome behavior.

"Women…I'll never understand…" Kiba mumbled. Naruto chuckled and walked towards the young woman. The woman was surprised by Naruto's approach but was even more startled by how close Naruto had gotten to her. He reached out his hands and held the farther side of the clipboard that was nearest to hers. Tilting it over to get a closer look, his hands gently brushed beside hers, making the woman sway.

"I think I should…" Naruto said, leaning forward to look at the board. He leaned far enough that it seemed as if their foreheads were touching. Naruto was a good 7 inches taller than the woman, and to any onlooker it might have looked like a scene from a romance movie. Kiba raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed by Naruto's newly attained technique.

"Um…Um…Wh-wha's yew nurm…" the girl said barely logical. Kiba burst out laughing, make the girl blush deeper and even more embarrassed. She peeked up to see if Naruto was laughing as well, but nearly dropped to her knees because of the look on his face. Naruto smiled gently, his crystal blue eyes glistening and his face tilted at an angle making the smile even more sinfully breathtaking.

"Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage should be expecting my visit," Naruto told her politely. Minutes passed before Kiba realized the girl wasn't breathing. Naruto on the other hand, seemed completely at ease.

"Um! I'll be his escort!" Kiba sharply grabbed Naruto away, breaking the girl from her trance. As she took giant gasps of air, Kiba jumped onto Akamaru, Naruto following behind, and took off.

"Escort? Kiba, I may have been gone for 4 years, but I don't need someone, especially you to escort me," Naruto said jokingly. Kiba laughed and turn to look at him.

"That was pretty interesting there, Naruto. Where did you learn to make girls forget to breathe?" Kiba said jokingly. Naruto laughed and didn't reply.

"I probably should go and say hi to everyone," Naruto said thoughtfully to himself. Akamaru stopped running and replaced to walking.

"Really? Who do you wanna start with? I'll track them down for you!" Kiba excitedly jumped off of Akamaru and walked beside his canine companion.

"Nah…I kinda want to do this on my own. No hard feelings," Naruto looked at him apologeticly. Kiba shook his head and smiled.

"I guess I can understand what you mean. Alright, suit yourself." Kiba said, obviously disappointed.

"Thanks," Naruto jumped off Akamaru. "See you later!" Naruto said with his toothy grin and took off running. Kiba smiled, dispite himself.

"It's great that he's back isn't it, Akamaru?" Kiba ask his furry friend. Akamaru barked happily back

_**Sasuke and Shikamaru...**_

"Sasuke? You alive?" asked Shikamaru as he entered the office. Sasuke was reading a document intently, not even noticing Shikamaru. Curious, Shikamaru walked behind Sasuke to see. "What are you looking at? It's just a daily report of the travelers who've come by the Konoha Gate."

"It can't be…Shikamaru…Look at this description on one of the travelers…" Sasuke said, pointing at the section of the paper with giant heart shaped drawn around it.

_Golden blond hair and clear blue eyes! Adorable facial marks that makes him look so cute! And the most gorgeous smile the ninja lord has ever bestowed upon a man. Tall and sweet with an enchanting low seductive voice that make me melt!_

"That's…fascinating…" Shikamaru said, obviously disturbed by Sasuke's interests and the female mind, didn't see the bigger picture. Sasuke stared intently at the paper.

"Don't you get it?! The description! Blond, blue eyes and facial marks! It's him! He's here!" Sasuke shouted, slamming the sheet of paper on the desk. "Tell everyone! Spread the word that Uzumaki Naruto is here!"

_**Sasuke and Sakura...**_

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he barged through the door. Sakura startled by Sasuke's brisk behavior ran towards him with a worried look.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, gently stroking his face with her hand. Sasuke held it with the same tenderness and told her the news.

"He's here…He's come back…" Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, but saw something he didn't expect to see. Her eyes showed a reluctant look. "Sakura…?"

"It's nothing," Sakura said, quickly hiding her face in Sasuke's chest as she embraced him. "I'm just…oh, I can't describe it…" Sasuke smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to himself.

"C'mon…let's go find him," Sasuke said into her light rosy hair.

_**Naruto and Gaara...**_

"So that's love…" Gaara whispered to himself as he observed the couple. He quickly summoned back his third eye before he could be spotted. "It won't last…" he added, and lean back against the trunk of the tree. Sitting on one of thick branches sprouting from it, Gaara toyed with his sand powers.

"Bored?" Asked a voice from below. Gaara didn't have to look to know who it belonged to.

"Are you supposed to be looking for your _friends_?" Asked the red head. Naruto chuckled at the word, but made no comment.

"Why should I? They're looking for_ me_, anyway so might as well wait," Naruto lade his back against the trunk. "Did you do your part yet?"

"I got a few…they're unconscious so I need you to be there tonight," Gaara shrugged as Naruto cursed him for his quick pace. "By the way, you sure you don't need my help with the others? I've grown up too, you know."

"Hmm…Sure why not? But that means you have to show up as Kazekage," Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out a scroll. "And of course, you need you're escorts," he said throwing the scroll up. In midair, it was surrounded by a cloud of sand.

"Have fun…" Gaara said before he and the sand vanished. Naruto grinned as he heard the sound of stomping feet. Briefly looking towards the direction of the noise, he quickly concealed his grin with a confused look. Moments passed before the running stopped behind him.

"NARUTO!!" the two shouted.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Author's Notes/Replies:

To all readers! Thank you for reading AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

**Kingkakashi:** I don't think I'll delete all the previous reviews from the first "Naruto's Betrayal" because I can only delete the anonymous reviews. I hope it doesn't effect the current "Naruto's Betrayal" though.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER:** This is pure fanfiction! I do not own Naruto and please do not distribute!

* * *

_**Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino**_

"NARUTO!!" the two shouted. Naruto turned and grinned at the two.

"What's up, Shikamaru? Ino?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru smiled widely as Ino eyes widened before she started to blush.

"Naruto! It's really you!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Naruto held out his hand, which Shikamaru took and pulled Naruto into a man hug. Naruto awkwardly patted Shikamaru's back while Shikamaru briefly tightened his hug and released him. "It really is you!"

"Wow Naruto! You look great!" Ino exclaimed hugging Naruto. Shikamaru grunted darkly at the scene. Shikamaru tapped her on the back.

"You're married to me remember?" Shikamaru said pointing at himself.

"Opps…sorry!" Ino said quickly releasing Naruto. Naruto laughed good naturedly and winked at Ino, sending her blood pressure wild.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Naruto grinned at Shikamaru's jealous glare. "So you two are together?" Naruto asked his eyes in mocked amazement.

"Yeah…" Ino blushed. Shikamaru held up his ring finger for Naruto to see. "So Uzumaki Naruto! Where have you been?!" Naruto laughed at her childlike behavior and answered coolly. "I've been training."

"We got your letter, you know. How come you're leaving? Aren't you going to stay here? Stay with us?" Shikamaru asked. His tone was sad but at the same time angry. Naruto shook his head at his friend.

"I'm sorry guys. My place isn't in Konoha anymore… I'm different now," Naruto said with a distant look in his eyes. Shikamaru and Ino were silent at the intensity of the look.

"You've change…Naruto…" Ino said, breaking the long silence. "You've changed a lot."

"Yeah…" Naruto said smirking, "I know."

_**Sakura and Sasuke**_

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked out of breath. They searched almost the entire town. They haven't seen him anywhere. But everyone has. The entire village was talking about the blond haired man who resembled the Fourth.

"Sasuke, did we try Ichiraku yet?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her sadly and nodded. They past by that shop atleast 40 times and there wasn't anyone there other than the old man and Ayame.

"All the natural places Naruto would be at he's not," Sasuke said brushing his bangs back from his sweaty forehead.

"I hope he's still the same. I really hope so!" Sakura said, fanning herself. Sasuke took her hand into his.

"I do too…I really miss his stupid face."" Sasuke grinned. Sakura laughed, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist. "Don't worry…he'll be fine." Sasuke assured her. Sakura nodded. Knowing that Sasuke was right. Naruto would forgive her. He always did.

**_Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino _**

"So Naruto, who have you been with all this time? You couldn't be training alone?" Shikamaru asked as he walked with Naruto. Ino walked between the two men, obviously glimpsing more Naruto's way than her husbands.

"Well…" Naruto said, rubbing his chin. "That's kinda a surprise."

"You got us a surprise Naruto?!!" Ino jumped happily. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her giddy behavior.

"Yeah, I do. A **big** surprise," Naruto chickled. Shikamaru took Ino's hand into his. Ino pouted at Shikamaru, but Shikamaru passionately looked into her eyes. Ino blushed and hid her face into Shikamaru's vest while he chuckled. Naruto watched curiously silent.

"So Naruto…" Shikamaru said, turning his attention to Naruto. "When's the surprise?"

"Hmm…" Naruto said, deep in thought. "I think two days should be about the perfect time.

"Two days?" Ino asked pushing face away from Shikamaru's chest. "That's so long…" she sulked. Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Not to worry Ino. I've decided to have you be one of our lucky few people who get to know first."

"Really?" Ino said, and rejoiced.

"What about me?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged apologetically, his face to the ground. "Sorry, but you're not on the list."

"Aww! Don't worry sweetie! I'll tell you all about it! Can I Naruto?" Ino asked with the pleading puppy dog face.

"Let's see if you have time too…" he whispered barely audible.

"Huh?" Shikamaru and Ino asked in union. Naruto looked up at them and gave them a beaming smile.

"Of course you can! Shikamaru's gonna find out anyway." Naruto cheered.

"Yay! See honey! You won't have to wait long." Ino said, smiling at her husband. Shikamaru grumbled.

"Lucky me…"

"Shikamaru!! Ino!!" yelled a voice from behind them. The trio looked at the woman running towards them.

"What's up, Tenten?" asked Ino. Tenten stopped short of them, taking a long pause to look at Naruto before Ino brought her back to reality. "TENTEN!!" Tenten shook her head and blushed. Naruto just stood calmly, waiting to hear what he knew probably had happened.

"The Kazekage's here!! He's here with his attendants!!" she said excitedly. "And he's so incredible!" Tenten said, her eyes dreamy.

"Who? Gaara?" Asked Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru looked at him. "What? He's the guy I've been training with."

Shikamaru's and Ino's mouths fell open. The whole time, Naruto had been in Suna and they never even knew! Shikamaru clenched his hands into fist. "Naruto…why you son of a bitc--?!!" Shikamaru was quickly cut off.

"It's my fault…" said a calm voice they all knew too well. Looking up, Gaara descended from the sky on his sand. Ino gasped and Tenten took this moment to get a good look at Naruto.

Gaara wore completely all black under his blue and white Kazekage cloak. His hair was slightly longer and his pale green eyes were a darker shade than anyone could remember. Tilting his head to the side as he jumped of his sand and onto the ground.

"What is going on?! Is this why you're village suddenly stopped contact with us two years ago?!" Shikamaru demanded. Gaara wore his calm facade as he always did as a child. "Two years ago, Suna completely stopped all contact. None of the Konoha ninjas could go through the desert without the help of a Suna ninja, so trying to get to you guys was futile. And suddenly you show up, and none the less, you've known where Naruto has been and never sent us a notification!!"

"It was a request from Naruto. Also, we've only known his whereabouts for about a year. The reason we stopped contact a 2 years ago was because Uchiha Sasuke requested that we have nothing to do with Konoha until they have found Naruto. After all, the only reason we actually did become so close was because of Naruto's influence."

"What? I never heard of--!"

"Of course you didn't. Uchiha Sasuke made it confidential. He wanted no one to know about it. Even you, his second in command," Gaara answered his question fully. Shikamaru was silent, thinking the whole situation through.

"Sorry, Gaara. Making such a big deal about all of this." Naruto said, patting Gaara's shoulder. They looked into one another's and quickly passed on their messages in that instant.

"No worries…" Gaara said, as he brushed Naruto's hand away. Ino and Tenten stared in female fascination as the scene intensified as the two men continued to stare at each other.

"So let me get this straight…" Shikamaru said, surprising everyone. "You stopped contact with us because Sasuke told you to so we could find Naruto with our own power. But then, when you guys found Naruto, you guys didn't inform us because Naruto didn't want you guys to. So when Naruto did decide to show himself, that's when all this comes clean?"

"That seems about right." Someone replied. The entire crew was surprised to see the Kazekage's attendants. "Don't worry though. We intend to explain with much more detail in the presence of the Hokage, where ever he is."

"Temari, Kankuro. Did you guys already make all the reservations?" Gaara asked them.

"Yeah, everything is set," Temari replied to her younger brother. Shikamaru quickly looked at her and looked away. Ino noticed and took Shikamaru's hand in hers. Temari barely seemed to notice the affection between the two.

"This is all really confusing…" Naruto cut into the silence. " But everything will be crystal clear soon! So everyone! Stop being so mopey and cheer up!"

"You're one to talk. You cause this mess…" Tenten sighed. Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling at Tenten. Her cheeks turned pink as wild thoughts raced through her mind.

"True…" Naruto said, grinning. Gaara stared at his still elder sister. Temari stared straight forward, her eyes lifeless.

"Naruto…we got to go." Gaara said quickly before he disappeared. Temari and Kankuro quickly followed. Naruto nodded knowingly as they vanished.

Shikamaru looked up from the ground just in time to see Temari before she disappeared. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw something fall down. Just for an instant. Leaving Ino, he quickly rushed to the area Temari had been standing. He looked at the ground, but found nothing. Something fell. He knew it. But as he continued looking, he saw nothing on the sandy dirt.

**_Gaara _**

"Wow…that was a little too close…" Gaara said, as he undressed from his clothing. Inside the apartment room meant for the royal visitors, Gaara walked casually to the corner of the room where two figures were cramped. "Next time you do that, you're going to be in pieces. Understand?" Gaara said, talking to the female figure. Standing up, he left the room to the two figures.

The female figure lay lifelessly beside the male figure, tears falling from her eyes.

**End Of Chapter 4 **

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Sorry everyone for the late update! I've been so busy! I had a concert, a tournament, a science fair presentation and just realized i'm a really stupid person. Sorry everyone but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER:** This is pure fanfiction! I do not own Naruto and please do not distribute!

* * *

_**Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino**_

"What are you looking for Shikamaru?" Naruto asked curiously as he watched the shadow user search frantically. Shikamaru didn't looked up at him as if noticing him for the first time. Ino walked over to him and took his hand in hers. Shikamaru looked sadly at Ino's face and replied to Naruto.

"Nothing," he said leaning his head on Ino's. Naruto cocked his head to the side, and had a thoughtful look in on his face. Tenten stared dreamily at Naruto's cute face.

"We'll…I'm going to go check out more of the village. Tenten? Guys? Want to come?" Naruto asked them. Shikamaru shook his head. Ino held on tighter to Shikamaru and Tenten giggled.

"No. We're just glad we got to see you. Have fun, Naruto!" Tenten said encouragingly to him. Naruto grinned and winked.

"Of course I will!" he exclaimed and ran off. Jumping on top of building, he sighed. ""Time to open old wounds…" he whispered to himself.

**_Sasuke and Sakura_**

"C'mon! Where almost there! I can feel it!" Sasuke exclaimed breathlessly to Sakura as they ran. He couldn't explain it, but his gut feeling was telling him where to go. He hadn't been there since Naruto's disappearance, fearing what the memories would do to him. Making a turn, he skidded to a stop. Panting, he realized where his gut had led him. The training area. The place where Team 7 began.

"Sasuke...?!" Sakura yelled as she nearly bumped into him. "What happe--?" She was cut off by the figure sitting on the middle pole of three. He sat with his hands holding onto the edge of the pole, his legs spread apart and dangling.

"Hey guys…" said the voice. Knocking the heels of his feet to the pole, he gave them his signature lope sided smile. Sakura turned slowly as she felt her eyes tear up. That voice she hadn't heard in years, although it was deeper she could never mistake it for anyone else.

"It's you…" Sasuke said breathlessly. Sakura finally facing the man gasped and fell to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt her self hiccup and choke for air. Jumping off the pole, he walked towards the two.

"How have you guys been?" Asked the man as he neared them. Sasuke stood immobile while Sakura tired to compose herself. Stopping five feet infront of them, the man cocked his head to the side. "I've been waiting for you guys…" Sakura launched herself off the ground and embraced him dramatically.

"Naruto! It's really you!" Sakura held onto him tighter. Her tears soaking into his dark green shirt. Wrapping his arms around her he gently pattered her back and looked at Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Naruto asked him with a teasing smile. Sasuke was stunned at how natural Naruto was about the situation.

"You wish, dobe…" Sasuke smirked, yet fighting the erg to hug him. Naruto nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, you did try to hide your emo gayness…" Naruto shrugged. Sakura laughed while Sasuke mouth fell open.

"WHAT?! You dobe! You haven't changed a bit!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hahaha! Just kidding!" Naruto laughed. "I would rather die than ever hug you!"

"Oh yeah?!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her off Naruto.

"Yeah…" Naruto said arrogant smile while tilting his head to the side. The two men glared at one another. Sakura smiled and didn't bother trying to stop the grown men. It had been so long since they last saw one another and she knew this was their way of expressing their brotherly feelings to one another.

"C'mon then. Show me what you learned," Sasuke challenged him, getting into his taijutsu stance. Sakura backed away, to give them enough space. Naruto grinned and got into his own fighting stance. One neither Sasuke nor Sakura have ever seen before.

Everything was quiet as the two stood like statues. In a sudden moment, they charged at one another. Sasuke grabbed his kunai from its pouch. Naruto grabbed his own at the same moment.

"I'm not going easy on you anymore, Sasuke…" Naruto said to him before their weapons clashed.

**_Shikamaru and Ino_**

"Shikamaru? What's wrong?" Ino asked Shikamaru as they walked hand in hand. Shikamaru shook his head and didn't reply. Ino leaned her head onto his shoulder and stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Don't you think it's great that we got to see Naruto again? It's been so long," Ino said, trying to brighten up the mood. Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah…I bet he's with Sakura and Sasuke right now…" Shikamaru said at the thought of Sasuke and Naruto bickering. Everyone knew those two could never be in the same place for 10 minutes and not start fighting. Suddenly, Shikamaru remembered something.

"Ino…didn't Naruto say that he was going to surprise us in two days? Like revealing who he was with?" Shikamaru asked. Ino thought a moment then nodded.

"Yeah. So?"

"Then…that means that Gaara wasn't the surprise…" Shikamaru mumbled to himself. Letting go of Ino's hand, he made his signature seal. Maybe he was being a little paranoid but something wasn't adding up now.

Naruto left because he was mad for not becoming Hokage. But he met up with Gaara 3 years after he disappeared. Suna stopped contact with Konoha under Sasuke's request. But Sasuke never told him about it and seemed to be equally worried about it as was everyone. Then when Naruto comes back, he was just wandering around the village. Wouldn't the first two people he looked for be Sakura and Sasuke? Or atleast go to the Hokage's office to see Sasuke? Why would be stalling?

"Something is not right…" Shikamaru said shaking his head. Suddenly, Ino collapsed on the ground. "INO?!" Shikamaru said bending down. Suddently, the breath was knocked out of him.

"You maybe a lazy bum, but you are pretty smart," said a unemotional voice. Shikamaru fell to his knees, clutching his chest as if he couldn't breathe. Looking up with enormous effort, his eyes widened.

"Ga-Ga-…" Shikamaru vomited before he fell unconscious to the ground. Standing above him, the man held a thin needle in his had.

"Don't worry. You'll be up just in time for the fun…" he said, as he planted the needle into the side of Shikamaru's neck. It was barely visible against the color of his skin. Sand rose from the ground as a dead blood drenched sound nin corpse emerged from it. Putting his hand on the corpse, he pained his white Kazekage cloak with the blood and brushed bits of it onto his face.

"All set," said the man as he kneeled down towards Ino. Leaning down on one knee, he held Ino to his chest. "Ino! Ino wake up!" he said encouragingly to her. Blinking her eyes open, Ino stared up at the man who held her.

"Gaara…" she said, the her eyes shot wide. "What happened?" she said as she saw the blood on his face and clothes. Looking over she saw the corpse and the unconscious Shikamaru.

"I don't know. I came to see if Naruto was here, and then I saw that guy about to kill you guys. Are you okay?" Gaara asked her as he eased her up. Ino nodded to him and blushed. They were so close, she could feel him breathing behind her ear.

"I'm fine," she said, and ran towards Shikamaru, distancing her self from Gaara. "Shikamaru? Honey? Wake Up!" But Shikamaru seemed lifeless. "Shikamaru?!"

"Ino! Calm down!" Gaara said, grabbing her wrist. Turning her so she would face him, Gaara looked into her eyes. Ino immediately forgot her worries as she became lost in his silvery green eyes.

"Bu-but Ga--," Ino started but Gaara put a finger to her lips and slightly shook his head.

"Don't worry. He's still breathing. He'll be okay. Let's look for Tsunade and se if she can help him, okay?" Gaara said with a sincere caring voice. Ino almost wanted to through herself into his chest, and cocoon herself in his arms, but she couldn't. That wasn't right.

"Alright…" Ino said, reluctantly standing up. Gaara help lift Shikamaru's body with his sand and followed Ino towards the Konoha clinic. Studying her features, Gaara chuckled to himself.

"This should be fun…" Gaara said with a devious smile.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Author Notes/Replies:** Yeah! Finished Chapter 5! I'M SO HAPPY!! Finals are **OVER!** Sorry I couldn't reply to everyone, but my sister is kicking me off the computer now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!! 

Almores: Hey! Wow! Thanks for the catch! Fixed!

Kaori: Lol! I know cliff hangers are annoying, but it's so _dramatic_...LOL!

KingKakashi: I know. I have great joy making Sakura as dispiseable as possible. hee hee. And yes, Sasuke is a backstabbing Hokage.

Okay! That's all for now! See you guys in the next chappie!


End file.
